youreontotaldramaislandcharliebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtney
Profile Courtney is very excited to be a part of Total Drama Island. She thinks it's the perfect stepping-stone on her path to greatness. She's a huge fan of competition. She's already a published author having written the award-winning book Total Triumph for Teens. Courtney has immense respect for anyone in authority; parents, teachers, the local crossing guard. In return, they all think she's a really sweet girl. She puts on a good face after all. Courtney also prides herself on politeness and courtesy because you'll never know who you'll meet on your way up the ladder of success, and Courtney plans to reach the top! While she feels strongly that we need rules in society for it to run smoothly, she also believes that you need to break the rules to get things done (or win). The theory is most evident that her bedroom is covered with trophies, ribbons, and plaques. She has never lost anything in her life. Her motto is "If you can't come in first don't come in at all." This is why she joined Total Drama Island, she feels it's a smaller version of the world. If she can win there than it proves she can win in life, which she already has, so she'll definitely win there - but still she'd like the $100,000 to prove it. When asked if she looks forward in meeting new friends as part if the experience, Courtney said she already has enough friends. 'You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown' In "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown", Courtney was placed on the Killer Bass. During the first challenge, in which the contestants had to bring their crates from the beack to the campgrounds in order to construct a hot tub, she insisted that she be the project manager of the hot tub assembly. This, in turn, caused all members of the Killer Bass to argue and fight amongst themsevles over who the leader of the project should be. This resulted in many of her teammates not liking her for her bossy and judgmental attitude towards them. When their hot tub collapsed and the Killer Bass lost the challenge, Courtney placed blame on the rest of her team for not making her project manager in the first place. When deciding who to vote off first, Courtney decided that Charlie Brown had constructed a poor hot tub and that since he was smaller and weaker than anyone else on the team, he should be the one to be eliminated. However, at the same time, Ezekiel made some sexist comments about the women in the contest, which caused may of the women to change their minds and vote for Ezekiel that night. Some of the guys were going to do the same in order to protect Charlie Brown, but Charlie Brown, sensing good in Ezekiel and wanting to help him, motivated enough of his teammates to protect Ezekiel and to instead vote for Courtney. This, they were glad to do since they disapproved of her bossy attitude. Hence, Courtney was the first contestant voted off the island. She has yet to make another appearance in the fan fiction since her elimination. Status Team - Killer Bass Friends - Bridgette; Duncan Enemies - Charlie Brown; Ezekiel Relationship - None Place FInished - 23rd Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Nice then evil Category:Liars Category:Villains